Drunk In Love
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: (No. Not the song. It was the only title I could think of) KibaXGaara; GaaraXKiba; Lemon; Yaoi; ManXMan; mature language. Kiba and Gaara are drunk at a party. Before they know it, they're both on Gaara's bed...RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1- Drunk

My other strange favorite ship: Gaara and Kiba.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**YAOI! LEMON! MAN X MAN! MATURE LAUNGUAGE! I WARNED YOU!**

Kiba POV:

I was at a party. I think I was drunk. I wasn't sure. My head hurt, though. I pushed the thought away. "Must be the loud music" I gave a lame excuse to convince myself.

I saw my ultimate crush, Gaara. He looked drunk, too, walking side to side. Suddenly getting enough courage to talk to him, I called him over. "YO! GAARA!" I walked over to where he was standing. He lifted his hand and quickly put it down, meaning a wave of greeting to me. "Yooooo…How are you?" He touched all over my face.

I swiped his hand away. "Fine…Fine…" I said. He smiled. "You _are_ fine…" He observed my body. I didn't care where he looked. This time he touched. I blushed a little. I grabbed his hand and licked his fingers. "You naughty boy…Where do you think you're touching?" He pulled his hands away, observing his fingers, covered with my spit. He sucked and licked off my spit by sucking on his own fingers.

"Your dick" he simply said. I kind of snapped out of my drunkenness. "Wha-? You're gay?" My eyes widened. He nodded. "Yup!" he said proudly. He was more drunk than me… I gave him a sly grin. "Who do you like?" I asked him. "Yooouuuuuuuu" he said. My eyes widened. "I like you, too, Gaara" I confessed.

His sea foam eyes looked directly into mine. "You serious?" he almost sounded like he wasn't drunk. This made me panic a little. "Yes…" I nervously said. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. "You know I'm not drunk, right?" he said in a soothing voice. "I'm not either" I admitted.

Both of you smirked. "My place or yours?" he said seductively into my ear. "Yours. My mom and sister are at home" I said. Gaara did a hand sign and we were in his room. It was a big room, since he was the Kazekage. Gaara put down his gourd and I pinned him to the bed. "I've never done this before…" he admitted, blushing. "Me either" I said.

I went with instincts and put my lips onto his. It was soft and gentle at first, but I pushed down harder, wanting it rough. He pushed back, mimicking what I did. I opened my mouth a little and forced his lips apart. I pushed my tongue inside his mouth and saw his eyes widen. I licked every inch inside. My tongue rubbing against his, fighting for who will take control. I won. He grunted in defeat.

I pulled apart for air and then saw that his neck was covered by his turtle neck shirt. "We're going to have to strip you…" I said. He blushed. We both sat up from his bed and quickly took off our clothes. I took a quick glance at his erection. "Nice dick, Gaara" I teased. He blushed again, curiously looking at mine. "I like yours, too. Can't wait to be fucked by it…" He gave me a sly grin as my erection twitched a little by his words.

I pinned him down to the bed again and began sucking on his neck. He moaned quietly, trying to keep his moans to himself. I softly kissed his lips quickly. "You shouldn't keep it in. I'm working hard to hear that moan. You can turn me on my moaning loudly." His eyes were full of lust and nodded. "O-Ok…" he avoided eye contact, clearly embarrassed. 'You're so cute, Gaara…" I teased him. He gave me a playful glare.

I went back to suck his neck until I found his sweet spot. "I'm going to mark you, Gaara. You are forever mine" I informed him. "Go ahead, KIba. I was already yours, marked or not" he said. I bit down and purposely made it bleed a little. I licked off the blood clean, so Gaara wouldn't be too mad at me.

I made more marks on his neck. When I pulled my head away from his neck, he lifted his head and sucked on my neck. He was trying to find my sweet spot. I moaned loudly, telling him that he had found it. He bit down, but didn't make it bleed. "Now I marked you as my lover, too" he said. I smiled.

I went down a little to observe his body. We both had a well-toned body. "You're so sexy, Gaara" I grinned, still observing him. "You too" he replied. I looked at his large erection and at mine. I gave him a sly smile. I rubbed erection against his, making his gasp and moan at the contact.

I stop teasing his erection and went down to suck it. He let out a loud moan. "Ki...ba…How much longer…until…I can have you…inside me?" he said, while panting from the pleasure he was getting. I circled my tongue around the tip of his erection. "In a few minutes…" I said. "But Kiba..If you continue…I'm already going to- AH!" He cummed inside my mouth. I licked his erection up and down, wanting every last drop. He looked at what I was doing and moaned loudly.

Swallowing some, I spit his cum onto his ass hole and onto my erection. He moaned even louder. I bent down to spit the rest of his cum onto 4 of my fingers. "I'm going to stretch you first, ok Gaara?" I said. He nodded. "Just hurry up and shove your dick in!" he said.

(Gaara POV)

I wanted his dick inside me so badly, but I needed to be stretched first. I saw him spit his cum onto 4 of his fingers. He licked my ass hole before putting his fingers in, trying to make it wetter and easier for me. I moaned at his warm and wet tongue licking my ass. He stopped licking and I felt his finger be pushed inside of me. Pain and pleasure mixed inside of me.

I widened my legs to help me adjust to the feeling. He moved his finger in and out slowly and by that time, the pain was gone. He added another finger, making the pain come back. "KIBA!" I cried out. He gave me a worried look. "Should I stop?" he asked. "No! Don't stop. I want you to fuck me tonight. Just ignore my pain and hurry up already" I begged.

He scissored inside of me and I moaned loudly. "Hurry upppp" I begged again. "Shush. You need to be stretched or it's going to hurt too much" he lectured me. I pouted He pushed in two fingers and all four of his fingers were inside of me. "Ahhh! Kiba! That feels so gooodd…" I said while moaning. I didn't feel the pain anymore. All I felt was pleasure. He pushed his fingers back and forth and I couldn't keep it in me anymore. I cummed again, my seed going on my stomach. He smirked. "Alright. I'll fuck you now" he gave in. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

He went on his knees and put my legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself so that the tip of his dick was on my ass hole. "I'm going in, Gaara" he said. "Yes, please, Kiba. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly tomorrow" I said. He pushed his cock inside.

I gasped and moaned. Pleasure was all I felt. He slowly pushed out and in as I was moaning and saying his name. "AH! KIBA! FASTER!" I shouted. He did as he was told to do. He had found my sweet spot and began hitting it repeatedly.

After a few minutes, I cummed and he cummed inside of me. We were both sweating and I finally was satisfied. He pulled out slowly and fell onto my bed, breathing quickly and out of breath. I was panting and winced in pain a little coming from my ass.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Gaara. I really do. Do you feel the same way?" he asked me. "Of course. I love you too, Kiba Inuzuka, my only love." He grinned I kissed him roughly and when I pulled away, we both fell into deep sleep.

There will be a chapter 2 and that will be it for this book. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2- What are you doing here?

Sorry about the late update, but honestly, I was kind of lazy to. Don't get the wrong idea! I love writing~~~

Anyway, here is chapter 2 of the Kiba X Gaara ship.

(Gaara POV)

I awoke with pain coming from my ass. I felt worn out with my head spinning a little. Someone's arm was around me and my eyes widened. Who I saw was the Leaf Chunin, Kiba Inuzuka.

"KIba! What the hell?" I shouted. He awoke, still half asleep. "Wha-? Mom? What is it?" I eyed his naked body and at mine. We were both naked in bed which meant…

He rubbed his eyes to focus the image in front of him. When he finally realized that he was naked, he was as surprised as me. "G-Gaara? What are you doing in my room?" he said, startled. "This is my room, stupid! Look around" I snapped.

His head turned, observing the room that he was in. He put his hand to his forehead. "Ugh…What happened?" he groaned. "What do you think? We're both naked and my ass hurts!" I snapped again, lying down again from the pain.

"How rough did you do it? It hurts so much…I don't think I can walk today" I complained. He was beet red. "I-Uh…" he stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "Just shut up and think of something before you talk!" I yelled.

I really did like Kiba, but as Kazekage, that would not be good for my reputation, so I avoided him. Last night, however, ruined my plan to avoid him for the rest of my life. Although…I was kind of glad I actually got to have sex with KIba. If only I could remember it…

There was an awkward silence in the room. "Gaara, do you like me? Not as a friend, but as a lover?" KIba asked suddenly. I felt my face becoming hot. "It would be a lie to say no after what we did last night. And I probably told you I did when I was drunk. So…" There was another awkward silence. "Yeah" I said, breaking the silence.

I turned around, still lying on the bed, so I wouldn't face Kiba on the other side. He turned me around. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped. He got on top of me and pinned me down. I felt my face grow even hotter. "Gaara, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Kiba boldly said, although he was blushing like crazy.

I managed to lift my head and kiss him. I must've done it a lot last night, but for now, this felt like my first kiss. I kissed him roughly and he kissed me back. When he opened his mouth a little, I pushed my tongue in. Both our tongues were wrestling for who would get to control. I won.

I opened my eyes a little to see him frown and I smirked. Avoiding his fangs, I pushed down harder and explored every inch of his mouth. I licked his tongue and pulled away for air. We were both panting.

"So I take that as a yes?" KIba asked. I nodded. "Yes, Kiba. I love you, too. I would love to be your boyfriend" I confessed. We looked at each other with loving eyes.

It lasted until I heard a slam come from the front door. We both started panicking. I couldn't get up, so I controlled my sand to lock the door. We gathered both our clothes and put on his first. Then he got my boxers and gently put them on me. He put the remaining of my clothes on a chair and hid in the closet. I unlocked the door and pretended to still be sleeping.

I heard my door open. "Hey, Gaara, wake up." Temari shook me awake. I batted her hands away. "I'm staying here for today" I stubbornly replied. She glared at me, but I wasn't scared. "Don't make me do it…" she warned. Now I was scared. Before she could do it, I quickly gathered my sand and made a sand shield around me.

"You really are stubborn, Gaara…" she tsked. "Please, Temari. I need a break…" I begged her. She was silent. "Since you said please…" I heard footsteps walking away and shut the door. I undid my sand shield and locked the door with my sand.

Kiba walked out of the closet. He had a worried face on. "Sorry I was so rough…I would've been less rough if I wasn't drunk…" he said. I smiled. "Don't worry so much, Kiba. I'm sure I had the best night of my life" he assured him. He smiled back at me.

Walking closer to me, he quickly pecked my lips. "I would love to stay, but my mom and sister would probably look for me if I don't go home soon. I promise to keep this a secret, too. Love you" He did a hand sign and in a poof of smoke, he was gone. "Love you, too" I mumbled and went back to sleep.

(Few years later)

I was walking on the street with Kiba holding my hand. Everyone knew about our little secret and surprisingly, they didn't care. I still Kazekage, so I was usually busy, but today, I had some free time.

"Gaara, I love you" Kiba said suddenly. I still looked forward, but felt my face grow hot. He pinned me to the wall. Everyone was staring at us. My eyes widened. "Kiba, get off me" I said, humiliated. He did this every time I didn't reply to his comment. "I-I love you, too" I quietly said. The audience was clapping and Kiba unpinned me.

"Just cause you control doesn't mean you can do that everywhere" I lectured him. "I control sometimes, too" I added. He smirked. "But I love you so much that I can't help it" he teased. My eyes widened. "I love you too, Kiba" I quickly said. He grinned.

"Do you mean it?" he slyly said. I glared at him. "You shush or I'm controlling tonight" I warned him. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to control tonight…" he seductively said. I kissed him. "I'll make sure to do it rough, my lover, Kiba Inuzuka…" I said. "I'll look forward to it, my lover, Gaara of the Sand" Kiba replied.

That's all for this story. Hope you liked it.


End file.
